Damsel in Defense
Being an independent woman is rough especially if you want to practice non-lethal defense but feel uncomfortable which seems awfully like a catch phrases like "Because you carry your knight in shining armor in your purse!" to convince women that they need zebra-print purses filled with "Hot Lips" stun guns and "Holla At Me" personal alarms to stay safe. It is like Damsel in Distress, but this time, these heroines can protect themselves before, and even when, they get into trouble. To protect themselves, a Damsel in Defense can use: * weapons like guns, hammer etc * fist * Kicking * pepper spray * hit with something like a lamp or anything inside of the house Basically, this is a visual representation of female empowerment. Examples * Amy Rose: arms herself with her trusty Piko-piko Hammer whatever she or her friends include her lover Sonic is in danger * Jane Porter: Swings down on a vine and knocks Clayton's thugs aside. * Lucy Wilde: Uses her lipstick taser on Gru. * Merida: Arms herself with her trusty bow and arrows against Mor'du to protect herself and her mother. * Gosalyn Mallard: Arms herself with a cereal gun against Taurus Bulba's gang Hammerhead Hannigan, Hoof and Mouth to defend herself; arms herself with her bow and arrows against Negaduck as her superhero ego, the Quiverwing Quack * Colleen Barker: Crunches down on Bugsy Them's finger as she is held captive by him and his goons even with her mouth gagged. * Ashley Spinelli: Butts Ugly Bald Guy in the groin to protect her friends. * Winnie Mandela (Mandela: Long Walk to Freedom): Urinates on a brutish prison guard who mistreats her. * Elisa Esposito stands up to Richard Strickland, giving him a piece of her mind with her sing language. * Lois Lane: Always puts herself in danger and requiring Superman to rescue her. * Jessica Rabbit: Hides a bear trap in her bosom and when Greasy frisks her, the trap shuts on his paw. * Jasmine: Tosses wine on Jafar when he tries to force her to marry him. * Esmeralda: Spits in Frollo's face when he prepares to burn her at the stake. * Mary Jane Watson: Grabs a piece of metal when she saw that her lover (Spider-Man) was hurt and decide to save him which it fails since one of Doc Ock's tentacles saw her and attack her. She also save Spider-Man from Venom by throwing a brick at Venom. * Princess Leia: Throttles Jabba the Hutt with her own restraints to free herself. * Margalo: stands up to Falcon, telling him that if he kills Snowbell, he'll lose Mrs. Little's diamond ring that he forced her to steal, and that she's done being his slave. * Maggie Rhee: She knocks out one of the savior that is Molly when they kidnapped her and Carol. When she came in she banged her head with her pistol and once down she beaten her too death with her pistol in rage. She also fights Michelle, taking away her pistol but almost got knifed where her baby is at. * Coraline Jones: Throws the Cat into the Beldam's face when the latter tells her to stay in the Other World forever. * Rose DeWitt Bukater: She spits in Cal Hockley's face to free herself so she can rescue Jack Dawson. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes